The LOTR Story MWAHA!
by Incubus4lotr11
Summary: the fellowship seeks out 4 girls to help on a new quest. WOOHOO!
1. Default Chapter

The Lotr Story  
  
Chapter one  
  
Nawal, Theresa, and Veronica were the last three going to the prayer service. Why last? Because Attila the NUN was after Veronica for something. (A/N:I'm serious she hates me and thinks my family is a bunch of savages.) The trio was tiptoeing down the hallway to the Chapel, hoping not to catch an evil eye from a stray teacher. Suddenly, as Veronica looked through the windows, she saw the Fellowship minus Boromir, approaching the window. Nawal and Tess opened it. "What the fuzzy are you guys doing here? ...You didn't happen to bring Enrique Iglesias here with you, did you?" asked Veronica looking around. "who?" asked Legolas. "Ugh, mole man," Nawal muttered. "yes, we know him," said Pippin. "Enrique. We have heard stories of the great Man of the moles, protector of freckles, fighter of acne. Brave soul," Pip place his hand over his heart, saying "keeping the lights turned on.'' "Ahhhhhh," the Fellowship chorused. "And who are YOU foxy ladies??" said Aragorn. V.(veronica is called v and verver) was about to lunge at the window and punch him, but her friends held her back by the arms.. "Have you forgotten about Arwen?!?!" sid Gimli, Frodo, and Gandalf. "J/K," Aragorn said nervously. "Hey, let's get back to the subject of the great Man of the Moles, defender of freckles, fighter of acne," VerVer said. Nawal cracked up, and all htree girls had to duck into Ms. U's class, for they heard a teacher coming. It was Atilla the Nun. She walked by without noticing them or the LOTr guys ducking behind bushes. Veronica dropped to her knees in agony, "Ahh, my eye. My EYE! I feel her evil eye, BURNING me!!" "Shut up," said Tess, smacking V. upside the head. "Watch the hair, no touchy," V replied.  
  
A minute later, Atilla was back in Chapel and the girls pushed out the window screen and jumped out da window. VerVer dived and landed on top of Legolas, lucky dog (ooooooooooooooooooooooooo). "Hi, how ya doin?'' she said casually. "Just peachy," he answered. (A?N: peachy?!) "VerVer!! Get off him!!" said Tess, Jealous. "Err," said V.  
Chapter 2-ch 3 is more exciting They all ran to the drive where the girls walked to their Earth Science class across campus at the high school building. The Fellowship and girls sat by a tree. "We are here on a quest," Gandalf said. "And we need you girls." "You'll have to pack your bags,"added Samwise Gamgee. "And wear comfy pants," Frodo said, overenthusiastically. Aragorn randomly farted. Everyone gave him a look. The girls packed x-tra clothes, tooth brushes, hair products, in additon to food, water, and water purification tablets (wow the stuff you can find in the teachers lounge). V did her hair, so she could look good for Legolas (purring would be appropriate). The girls got back to the tree and Sam complimented V on how she smelled like grapefruit (for some odd reason). They all went to the high school to steal money from Mrs. Hofgesang (earth sci. teacher-total bitch-dragonlady). They all got into the building. Halls empty. Thank god. They went down the "Bad hair hall of shame" ( wall of graduation pictures) for fun and then to the library to order swords on e-bay. Good thing rush delivery was available.  
  
Just then, Christy the punk-rock girl, came along. She had just cut class, cuz Earth Science, SUX!!!!!!!!! "Hey, what's up?" she said. You could hear the sound of many chains clacking against each other and faint good Charlotte music coming from Christy's headphones. "Duuude," all the guys stared. Som in a good way ( some in a scared way :0. "Wow you have a lot of chaings," said Pippin, staring. "I only have ONE cahin," Legolas cried. "And what a PRETTAy chain it is too," VerVer said, staring longingly at Legolas. Christy shrugged. "hey, I heard something about a quest. Can I come too? I can like, kill people. And Benji (GC member-purr) can hurt people with his spikes. You should try spikes," Christy said. "Uh...." Nawal uh'ed. "HUDDLE!!" Theresa yelled. So everyone went to the huddle, except Christy (duh!). "We need as many peole as we can get!" Gimli said. "And besides, it would be nice having someone around who's my size (Christy is a lil short,,,,in a good way)." "Dudes, she's OUR size too!" the hobbits cried. "Personally, I think she's kind of creepy," Legolas said. VerVer CREPPED up to Legolas and grabbed his arm. "I'm not CREEPy," she said. Nawal and Tess rolled their eyes. It was SO obvious Veronica like Legolas.  
  
Meanwhile, Christy was zapping stuff into her backpack, preparing for her trip.  
  
Back in the huddle.. "She will come!" Gandalf cried. "Why?" asked Aragorn. "She is related.to me. She has inherited the magic gene. That is how she can keep all those chains on and is able to zap all those thing sin her back pack." Everyone turned to watch Christy zap things in her backpack. "WHAT?" she said. Everyone returned to the huddle. "Two wizardy types might be good in the Fellowship," Frodo said, rubbing his chin. 


	2. We're not off to see the Wizard of OZ!

Ch 2- KISSY KISSY!  
  
The group decided to leave the school. "ok, where do we go now?" asked Sam. The four girls decided to go too, because they wanted to ditch ES. Nawal walked next to .Meryy! (no surprise ther!) Veronica walked next to .Legolas (ha ha). Christy walked next to Sam, and Tess walked next to Frodo. Frodo was trying to get Tess to talk. "So..umm.how old are you, if oyu don't mind me asking?" Tess took a second."umm, fourteen," she toldhim. The group was now approaching Samaritan hospital. "How about we split up and get lunch?" Gandalf asked. Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn went with Veronica. Sam went with Frodo, Pip, Gandalf, and Christy and Tess. Merry and Nawal went their own way. Somehow, Legolas, Veronica, Nawal and Merry ended up in the same place. Merry was in sweet thinking about something(about Nawal, you ignoramus.no doubt about that). Legolas was thinking about Veronica. The hobbit and elf conversed about the girls in Elvish while Nawa had to support Veronica from fainting. (A/n: Very funny, Nawalie.) Merry walked over to Nawal, and took her hand. Legolas did the same to Veronica. The girls were about to be kissed but they heard voices.uh oh. 'So close yet so far away,"verVer though. "WHERE ARE THOSE GIRLS!?!?!" yelled a shrill voice. It was Senora FartYard of the Bad perfume, the evil Spanish teacher. She was wearing too much perfume, making V cough and swoon in to Legolas' arms. The four hid behind a huge mound of snow. "DETENTION when we ifnd them" yelled another voice, Ostrich Lady. (evil 6 ft. nun with toxic breath-you have no idea). Nawal buried her face his Merry's shoulder, her spike bracelt digging into his arm. The women didn't know it, but the road was kinda like a pond in witner:think ice. They were halfway across when there was a loud. ************CRACK!************** There was that crack, screams, as the two ladies fell into the pond and turned to ice cubes. (YES!!)) "finally! We can get out of here," said Merry, helping Nawal to her feet and brushing snow of her baggy black pants. The two turned to find.. Legolas and Veronica kissing eachother passionately (I swear I DID Not write that line.it was nawal and her sick mind-Veri). Nawal rolled her eyes, and said "sheesh. Haven't even been on this quest for thirty minutes and here they are! Making out!" She put her face right in front of them. Five seconds later, v opened her eyes and saw a head with black and blue extensions. "WAAAHHHHH!!!!" she screamed, and jumped a foot in the air. "D-don't d-do th-that," she said, " We were having our -" "NO!!" Nawal smacked V. on the head w/her CD player. "Ouch, my hair!" said V. "Could we keep going?" Legolas asked. Nawal eyed him suspiciously. "V, you know what I'm going to say," she said, w/a look that said, 'if you don't I'm going to kill you.' "Don't ," Nawal continued, " Don't do this semi-fun thing with him, not yet. Not for a while." Nawal put on a face w/ puppy dog eyes. The four of them went to Stuyvesant Plazw (they flew on giant eagles) and met up with the rest of the fellowship. 


	3. Stuyvesant Plaza

"Well, well, well, what took so long?" Frodo asked, looking from face to face. Veronica, still thinking about Legolas said, "Legolas and I had our.." "NOOOO!!!!" Nawal yelled, as she brandished her ES textbook, and hit V. with it, saying "don't even GO there!" "Why not?" V. asked, still drunk with Legolas' love. Suddenly, a voice said, "mail time, mail time, mail time, mail time, MAIL TIME!!" Everyone looked around to see who said it. "Hey everyone! The mail's here!" said Christy as she got up to sing and dance. LOTR guys looked at them funny. "Here's the mail, It never fails, it makes me wanna wag my tail, when it comes I wanna wail,..MAIL!!" the girls sang. Three separate packages appeared. They were.the swords! V's was Sikanda, Nawal's was Akaryss, Christy's was Abandi, and Tess' was AhnJay. "Veronica, what were you saying?" asked Gimli. "Legolas and I had our 'quality time'," V. said w/a flourish. Nawal was in her angry mode. She grabbed her sword. The two fought for the next two minutes. Christy went into her lecture mode about fighting. Pippin had snuck behind Nawal and led her into STARBUCKS. Noone notices them for 10 min. "Hey, where's Nawal?" Tess asked. "Where's Pippin?" asked sam. Merry turned red. He rushed to Starbucks to find Pip and Nawal sharing a mocha. Pip noticed Merry and gently kissed Nawal to make Merry jealous. (AN:OOOOOOO). Furious, Merry pulled out his sword. Customers screamed and ran out the doors. Pip and Merry fought for and hour, around Stuyvesant plaa. People jumped out of the way, trying to avoid the two hobbits w/ swords drawn. Aragorn rolled his eyes. "Those two are always in fights," he said. Christy was kind of happy, for no reason. Theresa was quiet. For the hour that Merry was chasing Pippin, Christy had gone to CVS and gotten things useful for the quest. Flashlights, batteries for Cd players, gum, black lipstick, breathspray for kissing, etc. As she walked out of CVS, she smashed into Pip running away from Merry. She got that look in her eye.. "WHY?! She exploded, "ARE YOU RUNNING LIKE IDIOTS!?!?! WHY ARE YOU MAD AR HIM MERRY?! CUZ HE KISSED HER?!?!!??!?!" Merry stopped. He looked @ Christy and then at Pip. He kicked Pippin's rump and walked back towards Starbucks and Nawal. Now the two shared a cappuccino. Ahh, love! ( "Typical," Aragorn said. "Always get into fights, then just go on w/life like nothing happened." Meanwhile, Merry and Nawal were sharing that cappuccino. It was quiet. Everyone had run out of the room. Amazingly, V and Legolas ended up in Starbucks also. "Wh-WHAT!?" Exclaimed Veronica as she saw Nawal and Merry. "I bet we could have had a more wonderful time, if were weren't FOLLOWED by some people," Nawal said. "Ha ha," said v. "Legolas and I are about to-" "NO!!" Nawal shouted as she grabbed her bag and swung it at VerVer. "So much violence," Legolas sighed, shaking his head. Merry sighed and pulled an angry Nawal towards him. Legolas and V. joined them. V got a cappuccino w/whipped cream and sprinkles. Two minutes later, Legolas and VerVer had their *BLEEP * 'quality time'. (A/N: I didn't write this.) only to be cut off by Nawal knocking V on the head. "Veronica, please don't do this, what it Atilla the Nun saw us?" "She won't see us, doffus, she's back at school. Anyway, why did you stop us? We were getting to theclimax of ." (not THAT, gentle reader) "ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nawal roared as she lunged toward V. But, Nawal was stopped by-Gandalf. He was in front of V and had his stick- thingy high In the air. "YOU SHALL NOT PPAAAASSSS!!!!" he thundered, and with that the wizard brought his staff down. Nawal stared, confused. Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, and Tess found Gandlaf, Nawal, Merry, Pip, V and Legolas frozen in place. "Knock on ice, will ya?" Sam exclaimed. He is very odd. Veronica turned and looked at..Legolas. Whenever something happens you always find Veronica looking at Legolas..or SOME guy. lol, VerVer. 


	4. the prancing pony

"Where are you guys hanging out? I was hanging around the CD store forever! I found  
  
Cool music," Christy announced. "Now I have something to listen to on  
  
This.trip...thing.quest. Where are we going again?" Christy who missed everything,  
  
Including the starbucks incident, has absolutely NO idea what on earth is going on.  
  
So, while Gandalf explained to his little...umm...relative what they were doing, Frodo  
  
Sam Aragorn and Theresa headed out to look for directions, Legolas, and Veronica  
  
headed to another place to find privacy. Merry and Nawal go..someplace. Pippin stayed  
  
behind, he wasn't wanted. Poor Pippin.  
  
Merry and Nawal decided to find a hotel for the night and book a room for themselves, one for V and Legolas, one for Pip, Gandalf, and Sam, and one room for Aragorn Frodo and Theresa. Christy was still tyring to pick a room. FINALLY she decided on the one with Pip and Sam. Weirdly enough, the only hotel they could find was THE PRANCING PONY. Coincidence, oh yeah. "Maybe we could find a horse for the quest!" Sam said, hearing the name Pony. "IT"S A HOTEL NOT A STABLE YOU BOZO!!" Nawal yelled at him. During that little discussing, V and Legolas decided to.you guessed it. make out. Frodo, Aragorn and Tess headed out to find some camping gear so that, the next day, the quest could be started. "So, how old did you say you were Theresa?" Frodo tried to start a conversation. Turning her eyes up at the sky, and wondering how senile a male could be, Theresa answers, "Fourteen." "And when is your birthday?" Frodo couldn't stand silence. "May," Theresa answers, 'stupid questions' she thinks.  
  
Meanwhile, Merry and Nawal went to the hotel and also made out. Gandalf finished explaining the quest to Christy. He saw Sam was also left back. So they all decided to turn in early, since they all shared a hotel room.  
  
Frodo kept asking the dumbest questions on earth that bored Theresa and Aragorn to DEATH. Nearly anyway. "Olay, SHUT UP FRODO!! Where are we going Theresa deary?" Aragorn asked, not very calmly. "NOT deary. Theresa or Tess is fine! And we are going to the Army Navy Store," Theresa said, not a little annoyed, VERY ANNOYED "Olay, deary. Whatever you say love-dove!" Aragorn flirted (shamelessly I may add). "SHUT UP!! Either you don't remember Arwen or you do but don't care!" Theresa screamed. "Alright, sorry to have bothered you so," Aragorn apologized. "Look at the poor girl, Aragorn. You made her VERY angry," Frodo said, knowingly, of course. "Shut up, bothe of you. First, Aragorn you need to have Arwen. And second, Frodo, you are at least a foot shorter than me.sorry," Theresa said, a little calmer.  
  
Back at the Prancing Pony, Nawal was NOT making out w/Merry. She and Merry went to the Book house and read books (duh). Meanwhile. Pippin was going to get Merry for what he did. He knew Nawal did not want V to have her 'quality time' with Legolas. Still meanwhile. Tess was having her brain set on killin either Frodo or Aragorn, whoever annoyed her first. Nawal, Merry, and Christy joined them. "Now, I know you've answered this question already, but how come you are so mean?!" Aragorn asked Nawal. Nawal narrowed her eyes and put on her judge Judy voice," Don't' even go there with ME, mister," she said,, hands on hips, tongue pierce clicking. Aragonr turned to Tess. "YOU"VE answered this question already, but like I care. How old are you?" "AAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!" Tess roared, reached for Christy's spike bracelet, and raced toward Aragorn. Nawal put on her judge Judy voice again (uh oh). "Ask her that question one more time, and YOU'LL NEVER SEE THE LIGHT OF DAY AGAIN!!!" she bellowed.  
  
Next day @ 5:30 am..(this could be interesting).  
  
In room 531 (Aragorn Frodo and Tess' room), Frodo woke up. He tought about the day before. He couldn't exactly remember Theresa's age. So he decided to ask.  
  
Theresa woke to someone pushing her awake. "W-what?" she grumbled. "I asked you many questions yesterday, but I don't remember asking this one. How old are you?" "AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!"Theresa roared. Her yell was heard three doors down.  
  
One minute later. Christy, Nawal and Veronica rushed in. "What's going on?" Christy asked. Nawal rubbed her eyes. "Excellent! What are we carrying on?!" V asked. Sam, facing a bad dream, rolled off his bed and hit the floor with a THUNK. "WHY.WOULD SOMEONE WAKE US UP.AT 5:30?!?!?!" a voice bellowed. Merry and Pip appeared, touselhaired. VerVer Sighed loudly. "AND WHY!. ARE YOU SIGHING!!??" Merry yelled. He wasn't used to waking up so earl. Nawal snorted loudly. Christy rolled her eyes. Sam started muttering in his sleep, "lembas..lembas.me wants lembas." Nawal, sighing, turned and and started to walk out the door. But, for some reason, Nawal walked into the door, and fell backward. "Nawal!" Pip cried. He helped her get up. Merry got that look in his eye. "NOO.." He roared as he pulled out his sword. Legolas appeared. "Not again," he muttered. "No, not AGAIN!!" He split the hobbits apart. They made faces @ eachother. "Why do I even bother?" said Legolas. "A HEMMM!!!" said v, straightening her doggie pajamas. Legolas remembered. "OH yeah,'' he recalled, "We're going to the book house this morning." "Riiiiiiiiiight," said Sam, now wide awake. "NO, really," said VerVer, "Nawal told me about the great coffee and maybe I can find my fave book, the 5th dimension. It's been out of print for YEARS now!" "Okay," said Christina, "have fun.oh.err.don't." she added as Legolas and V walked out of the room. 


End file.
